Potions
Potions are things in the game that help the player by either giving them perks or allowing the player to reach certain places. They can be gotten by completing quests, or crafting them on pedestals located throughout the map. Potions that function by giving the player buffs have different power levels specified by a number. Keep in mind that as the power level increases, the duration decreases, so take note of this. Potions can also be listed as requirements to complete a quest, so don't waste them! Jump: This potion increases your jump height, allowing you to reach high places in order to obtain items. Notable Uses: Sharkbyte Collection - Used to reach Sharkbytes hidden in high areas. Flower Scientist Quests - "???" requires 15 Jump I potions, and "Potion Beginner" requires 15 Jump II potions. Temple Room - Essential for getting up to Keeper Servant’s platform. Locations: Jump 1 - In the Flower Room near Richy’s Cliff. Jump 2 - In the Flower Room behind the corner tree near the mana pad. Jump 3 - In the Jungle Room on top of the tall tree to the right of the entrance. Crafting Materials: Jump 1 - 250 Bytes, 150 Mana, 1 Feather, 2 Sunflower Seeds. Jump 2 - 1000 Bytes, 500 Mana, 2 Golden Apples, 3 Feathers. Jump 3 - 5000 Bytes, 5000 Mana, 2 Jungle Berries, 5 Feathers, and 3 Paper. Speed: This potion increases your movement speed, which is essential for parkour jumps and getting to places. Notable Uses: Flower Scientist Quest - "Potion Beginner" requires 15 Speed II potions. Accessing Hot Air Balloon - A Speed Potion is required to get up to the Hot Air Balloon via jumping off the roof. Locations: Speed 1: - In the Flower Room in front of a tree near the shop. Speed 2: - In the Flower Room in the corner by the Daisy Field and Flower Teleporter. Speed 3: - In the Desert Room on top of the middle hill. Acid: Used for clearing out vines to access areas. Notable Uses: Accessing Jungle Room - An Acid Potion is needed to clear out the vines. Nature Scientist Quest - "Acid Destroyer" requires an Acid Potion. Accessing Temple Room - An Acid Potion is needed to clear out the vines. Location: Acid 1 - In the Jungle Room near the shop right next to the Jungle Berry tree. Fire: Used for burning boards to access areas. Notable Uses: Accessing Pet Shop - A Fire Potion is needed to burn off the boards. Accessing Invisibility Potion Crafting Station - A Fire Potion is needed to burn off the boards. Asleum Quest - "Coffee Robot" requires a Fire potion. The materials required to craft each potion varies in number with regards to materials and mana. The overall cost of the potion increases accordingly with power. There are many different materials needed for potions, most notably being Golden Apples, Jungle Berries, Dragon Fruit, Feathers, '''and '''Hearts. 'Trivia' -Potions used to be way more costly to craft, until Frinigus decided that this was unbalanced and changed the materials to their current states today. *The Acid Potion used to require Shards from the Desert Room despite being crafted in the Jungle Room. *Jump I Potions used to require a Golden Apple. -For some reason, a Fire I Potion does not exist. *You can only craft a Fire III Potion, while the Fire II Potion is given to you by the Intro Scientist to burn down the Pet Shop boards. *A similar concept applies in that you can only craft an Acid III potion. -There used to be a bug in which as long as you had the required amount of bytes and mana, you could craft any potion despite not having the other materials. This, however, was fixed quickly. -The Super 3, as of now, is the only discovered potion in the Dungeon Room. -The Jump 1 Potion is the only potion that does not require any tree items (Golden Apples, Jungle Berries, Dragon fruit, etc.). -The Invisibility Potion is the only potion that requires another potion (specifically the Fire Potion) to access.